


Take Me to Church

by Copper_Nails (Her_Madjesty)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst - a tiny bit, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Madjesty/pseuds/Copper_Nails
Summary: He wants to say “don’t go where I can’t follow”, but the words aren’t right and the priorities are all wrong, because in the end, it’s not about him. It’s about lives all across the galaxy, pulsing, breathing, thriving, and his responsibility to those who don’t get in his way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little too invested in this pairing. Here! Have smut! XOXO

He dreams that he takes her against the temple wall on Jedha.

*

He fixes on her frame with a focus that isn’t quite productive as they walk the streets together. Her hair, covered by a blue-brown scarf, peeks out at him whenever she turns to look at his face. She has to crane her neck, and it’s endearing; it makes him want to haul her up so they’re both on equal footing.

It’s easier for her, though, to slip through the crowd. Where, one moment, he can reach out and feel her clothes, the heat radiating off her skin, the next she has gone. He freezes, looking for her scarf, her hair, but she’s been swept away, taken.

He turns in place, scans the faceless crowd, but she doesn’t appear.

His heartbeat triples its pounding pace. He tastes blood on the back of his tongue as he teeters on the edge of panic; the Rebellion can’t lose Jyn. _He_ can’t lose Jyn.

A hand brushes over his elbow, and he whirls, wide-eyed. She looks up at him with a Corellian apple pressed up against her mouth, one eyebrow raised as she takes in his distress.

“Don’t do that,” he hisses.

“Do what?” Jyn takes a bite out of her apple and licks the juice of it off of her lips. Cassian stares, then turns away, pushing through the crowd once more.

He wants to say “don’t go where I can’t follow”, but the words aren’t right and the priorities are all wrong, because in the end, it’s not about him. It’s about lives all across the galaxy, pulsing, breathing, thriving, and his responsibility to those who don’t get in his way.

She slips past him, despite his brisk pace, and sets herself up like a barrier between him and the crowd. He glares at the back of her head for a long, unsteady moment, then lets the tension pass. His focus drifts to the ‘troopers pacing the city, instead; he times their routes by counting how many heartbeats it takes for them to get from one side of the street to the other.

Jyn reaches back and tugs on his sleeve. His count falters; the ‘troopers walking past take twenty heart beats instead of sixteen in order to make their way through the crowd.

“Look at that,” Jyn murmurs, just barely loud enough to be heard. She points up, up, past the ‘troopers at the face of the temple and onto the platforms above. Cassian follows her gaze (undistracted by the juice that’s turned her mouth red and the shine it’s left behind).

A shadow flickers in and out of sight in less than a second. Cassian swears, grabs Jyn by the arm, and drags her down a nearby alley.

They’re further away from the blast of the grenade when it goes off in his head, but close enough that they can feel the shockwave it leaves in its wake. Cassian stops before the alley gives way to an intersection and feels Jyn bump into his back. She doesn’t cling to him, but her hand comes up to brush against his arm, a quiet question: “Is everything okay?”

He glances back at her with a look he hopes is reassuring. Then, he assesses the street.

The ‘troopers at the temple door have gone running towards the sound of the explosion, and people are staring, turning, moving away. Cassian waits until the ‘troopers have disappeared before moving again. Jyn moves with him, keeping her head low as they make their way through the anxious crowd.

The room they duck into when another squadron of ‘troopers marches past is an unoccupied office just inside the temple walls. Cassian braces himself against the door while Jyn hovers nearby, her hand twitching for her blaster. He eyes her, warning her without saying a word; she rolls her eyes in return. Her hand drops from her side to her thigh, however, and he considers that enough to call it a victory.

He keeps his breathing steady until the last of the ‘troopers has passed.

“We’ll need to move soon,” he tells her, voice no more than a murmur. “Those were Saw’s troops who set off the blast; he may even be in the city.”

“He wouldn’t be,” Jyn murmurs back. She moves closer to his side, standing up on her toes to peek through the crack between the door and doorframe. Cassian feels the warmth of her through his jacket, through his shirt; it touches his skin and makes him sweat where the Jedha sunlight had not.

Jyn glances at him as his breath catches with a look of confusion. Cassian goes to shake his head, but she’s too close; if he moves too much, he could brush her cheek with his lips, bump his nose against hers. The heat coursing through him is already almost too much to bear; he contents himself to watch as she watches him, to breathe in the same air that she does.

She wobbles, up on her toes. His hand shoots out, catching her by the hip. It’s instinctive, impulsive, and pretty damn stupid.

Jyn leans forward and swallows the whimper that nearly escapes Cassian’s open mouth. She tastes like the salt of the earth and fire, gunpowder ready to burn, and he lets go. He lets go of everything, just braces himself against the door and lets her fall onto him, push herself up against his chest and kiss him like the world is going to end.

She makes these noises as his hands brush over her cheeks, and wiggles, pressing herself as close to him as possible. Cassian feels his cock twitch in his pants and buries another groan in her mouth. She controls him, nibbling his bottom lip in between frantic kisses, and he lets her, lets her wind a hand through his hair and pull her to him like she wantsneeds to feel him.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here,” she murmurs, slipping her free hand beneath his jacket. She drags it drags down his chest, her nails barely scrapping his skin through the cloth of his shirt, and he snarls, pressing another kiss to her mouth.

They shouldn’t be doing this, but she doesn’t stop, and neither does he.

She sighs when his wandering hands find her breasts and pushes herself into his touch, whimpering as he thumbs over her nipples, as he squeezes. The line of her throat has gone red with want; he chases the color, kissing after her pulse and feeling it flutter beneath his lips. Her hand pulls out of his hair and travels down to his belt; one teases the line of hair that disappears beneath his trousers while the other presses against his hardening cock.

Cassian swears as he bucks up into her hand, unable to stop himself, unable to feel ashamed. Jyn smiles into the kiss she presses against his temple and squeezes. Cassian gasps and buries his face in her neck, rocking, desperate for the friction she’s so keen to provide.

It startles him when she pulls away from his temple, backing up far enough that he can make out the whole of her face. He tilts his head only to find that she’s sinking to her knees, her clever hands undoing his belt as she goes. The noise that escapes him doesn’t sound human, but it makes her smirk, and he decides then and there that the loss of his dignity is worth seeing that look on her face. She pulls his trousers down to his knees and runs her hands over the skin of his thighs, nuzzling his cock through his pants until he’s trembling, whispering her name like a prayer or a chant or an offering.

She kisses the head of his cock, and he nearly comes. Her name leaves him like it’s been punched out of him; she smiles, bright and beautiful, and pulls his pants down to nestle in his trousers.

When she wraps her lips around his cock, it feels like the world has caved in on itself. Cassian slams his fist back against the door, whimpering, begging with words that are no longer his to use. She flicks her tongue over his head, and he wonders, idly, if this is how he dies: with a beautiful woman sucking him off against a doorway in the abandoned Jedi temple. It almost makes him laugh, but then Jyn’s hand is fondling his balls, and he’s lost, swimming of waves of pleasure that threaten to drown him.

“Jyn,” he chokes out, reaching out to stroke her hair. “Jyn, if you don’t stop –”

She pulls off of him in a moment, just before his hands can push away her scarf. He whines as she rises, but readjusts himself. Her pupils are blown wide, and she has precome smeared across her lips. Cassian kisses her without a thought and tastes himself; it’s magic on her tongue, and he drags her all the closer for it.

“Cassian,” she murmurs, grinding against his cock. “Cassian, please.”

He shucks her trousers and small clothes off in one swift movement. She stumbles out of them, boots still on, and lets him lift her so she can wrap her legs around his waist. She’s _dripping_ , and Cassian groans into their kiss, rutting against her. He doesn’t quite enter her, and she whines for it, pushing herself down, down, until he can feel her _everywhere_.

“You’re a goddess,” he murmurs as he pushes into her. Her tits bounce against his chest in time with his thrusts; he breaks his mouth away from hers and kisses the tops of her breasts, her collarbone, all the way back up to her bottom lip.

She comes, and time itself stills. Cassian feels her shiver around him, listens to her cry out, and buries his face in her skin. She’s still coming down when he goes over the edge; he nearly drops her, mouth falling open as his hands curl into fists on her back.

They’re both shivering, clinging to each other, when he opens his eyes.

*

But, eyes open, he realizes he’s in his bunk, that the room around him is empty.

The burning warmth still lingering in his belly makes him want to bury his face in his hands and scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
